Blank White Walls
by lyss02
Summary: D/L Fluff. Lindsay decides to paint the nursery.


**Blank White Walls**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke.

**A/N:** Un- Beta'd, sorry for the mistakes. Now I haven't written in months so sorry if I'm rusty.

Prompt – Blank White Walls

………………………………………………………………..

Not very many people knew that Lindsay Messer was a painter. She wouldn't compare herself to artists like Van Gogh and Picasso, but when she painted it at least looked good.

It used to be a hobby when she was in high school and college, before a big exam she would paint to relieve stress. Now she was four months pregnant, and on a 'long holiday' as Danny liked to call it, after she was pushed down a flight of stairs by a fleeing suspect and was told to rest. Now with nothing to do she had slowly begun to pick up the hobby of painting again, not without some objection from Danny.

………………………………………………………………..

"_I know you're bored out of your mind but it might not be safe for the baby" Danny stated while they were eating dinner. "Anyway the doctor told you to rest." _

"_Oh, painting is such a physical thing to do, and it is safe if you use the right materials" Danny started to shake his head "Would you accept it more if we go and ask a doctor, Sheldon for instance" _

………………………………………………………………..

"_So Shel, is it safe for me as a pregnant woman to paint?" Lindsay asked as she sat down on the sofa in the break room next to Danny._

"_It is if you use the right materials" Hawkes replied. Lindsay then turned to look at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "What are you going to paint?" _

"_I'm planning on painting the baby's nursery, a mural or something on the walls" _

"_What sorts of materials are safe to use then?" Danny asked as rested his chin on his knuckles. _

"_Odourless paints are good to use, also make sure you keep the room well ventilated just in case" _

_Leaning back on the chair Danny looked over at Lindsay "looks like we're going to have to get us some odourless paint aren't we" _

…………………………………………………………………

Now Lindsay sat on one of the plump new chairs in the nursery room, which was covered with plastic staring at the _blank white walls_. 

"What to paint?" Lindsay said aloud to no one in particular. She turned on the fan, remembering what Sheldon had said about having a well ventilated room. She walked over to the cans of paint and dipped a neighbouring paint brush into the soft green paint.

………………………………………………………………..

After working a double shift Danny opened the front door to his home, wanting nothing more then to flop down on his bed and go to sleep. Taking off his coat and pushing his shoes off, he walked through the living room but stopped when he saw the sleeping form of his wife on the sofa. As he stepped closer he saw the faint smudges of paint on her arms, neck and clothes.

"Montana" He whispered and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She began to stir as she opened one eye and saw her very tired looking husband kneeling on the ground. Realising that she was just asleep she quickly shot up.

"I tried to stay awake…you didn't see the nursery did you? It was going to be a surprise." She asked in a rush.

"No I just got in and saw you sleeping. Have you finished painting the room?"

"Yep, took me all day. Come on I'll show you" Lindsay replied as she stood up and held out her hand to help Danny up. She walked behind him as they made there way to the nursery's closed door.

"Close your eyes" Lindsay instructed in a whimsical tone.

Danny heard the slight creek of the door opening and the small push of Lindsay's hand on the small of his back.

"Okay, open your eyes"

Danny did as he was instructed and opened his eyes and what he saw brought a smile to his face. The bottom to the middle of the walls had green hills painted in light coloured greens to moss like greens, with magical mushrooms and pixy's all a different colour with multi-coloured sparkles painted on the hills. As he worked his eyes up the wall, he saw small planes and birds flying in the baby blue sky, with big white fluffy clouds.

He placed an arm around Lindsay's shoulders and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"Its beautiful sweetheart" Danny said in awe.

"Really, you're not just saying that. I mean I could change bits if you don't like them. See I was going to do fairies instead of pixies, then I thought hey what happens if we have a boy, boys don't usually like of have fairies painted on the walls, then I thought hey pixies sound like they are a uni-sex type thing and…" Danny cut Lindsay off.

"Baby, it's perfect"

"Yeah" Lindsay replied tiredly, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Now I think its time for all three of us to go to bed" Danny said as he rested his hand on Lindsay's growing bump as they walked slowly into their bedroom to sleep.

**The End **


End file.
